Mewtwo
Mewtwo is a Pokémon from the series of the same name. He previously starred in an One Minute Melee against Frieza, as well as fighting Vegeta in a joke episode of Death Battle. He will appear in the 63rd episode of Death Battle against Shadow the Hedgehog. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Mewtwo vs. Akuma *Mewtwo vs. Alex Mercer *Mewtwo vs Andrew Detmer *BlackWarGreymon vs. Mewtwo (Completed) *Cell vs. Mewtwo (Completed) *Darkseid vs. Mewtwo (Completed) *Darth Vader vs. Mewtwo (Completed) *Mewtwo vs Doctor Doom (Completed) *Ermac vs. Mewtwo *Frieza vs. Mewtwo *Mewtwo vs Ganondorf (Completed) *Giegue VS MewtwoGiegue VS Mewtwo *Godzilla vs Mewtwo *Jean Grey vs. Mewtwo *Mewtwo vs Lucas (Completed) *Mewtwo VS M. Bison *Magneto vs. Mewtwo *Martian Manhunter vs. Mewtwo *Mewtwo VS Metal Sonic *Mewtwo vs. Ness *Psycho Mantis vs. Mewtwo *Mewtwo VS Psylocke *Raven vs. Mewtwo *Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo (Completed) *Mewtwo vs. Seth *Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Mewtwo (Fanon Version) (Completed) *Silver the Hedgehog vs. Mewtwo (Completed) *Mewtwo vs SpaceGodzilla *Spawn vs Mewtwo *Mewtwo vs. Starkiller *Mewtwo VS Stitch *Tatsumaki vs. Mewtwo *Terminator VS Mewtwo (Completed) *Mewtwo vs. Tetsuo Shima With the PokeVerse * PokéVerse vs DigiVerse Battle Royales * Biologically-Engineered Battle Royale * Legendary Pokemon Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. DLC Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Melee Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Rival Pokemon Battle Royale (Completed) History Mewtwo is different from most Pokemon because it was created by the evil Team Rocket from the DNA of Mew, who was believed to be the most powerful Pokemon there ever was. The goal was not simply to clone Mew, but to make an even more powerful version of it, which they succeeded in doing. Mewtwo relies on its amazing psychic powers to control opponents, shoot projectiles, heal itself, and fly at high speeds. Pokémon: The First Movie Mewtwo stirs from its slumber in stasis a while after its memory is erased and it has matured. When it is told that it is a laboratory specimen for the humans who created it, Mewtwo is enraged and destroys the laboratory. It is soon found by Giovanni, who had originally ordered Mewtwo's creation, and succeeds in tricking the Pokémon by telling it that he will help "add value" to Mewtwo's life and make him stronger. Giovanni trains Mewtwo through use of a sort of armor plating in his gym in Viridian City. Upon finding out that Giovanni is using it as nothing more than a tool, it is convinced that humans are immoral. Mewtwo destroys the machinery connected to it and flies away, escaping Giovanni's clutches. It goes to New Island and sets a new goal: a global purge of humans and Pokémon, both of which it believes to be corrupt and weak; the humans in doing whatever they want and their Pokémon mindlessly obeying them. Mewtwo's plans are to clone every species of Pokémon to create superior creatures- super clones like itself and wipe the planet clean of all humans and "inferior" Pokémon. Mewtwo sets in motion its plan to acquire Pokémon for cloning. In order to do this, it sends letters to many trainers including Ash, inviting them to the island to meet "the world's greatest" Pokémon Master. Creating a storm so getting to the island would be more difficult, Mewtwo tests to see who are the worthiest trainers and upon their arrival, it appears before them proclaiming itself to be the world's greatest Pokémon and Pokémon Master. Mewtwo detains the trainers' Pokémon using Thief Balls, a variation of the Pokéball that captures all tamed Pokémon, even those inside their Pokéballs. Mewtwo clones each of them for itself in the lab it created. However, a wild Mew that witnessed the scientists with the fossil appears,11 and Mewtwo immediately sets the stage for a tremendous battle with it. With that, the ultimate Pokémon battle ensues, and the chaos eventually ends when Ash throws himself into Mewtwo and Mew’s crossfire of Psychic attacks, rendering his body lifeless and stone-like. This shocks Mewtwo, and as all the Pokémon grieve, their tears caress Ash’s body and miraculously revive him. Mewtwo realizes that all living beings have virtue. Then, it erases the memories of all trainers and their Pokémon and teleports them to the places where they received their invitations before taking the Pokémon it cloned along with it on a journey westward, in search of a haven. Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns In Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns, Giovanni, unaware of the events at New Island, locates Mewtwo hiding in Mt. Quena in the Johto region. He rallies his troops, travels west, and commences his operation to bring Mewtwo out by capturing the clones so that he can force Mewtwo to submit to his will, all of which is wholly successful. As Mewtwo has developed a sense of concern for its clones strong enough for it to put the welfare of its fellow clones over its own, it agrees to be detained by Giovanni’s mind-control machines. However, chaos involving a swarm of disturbed Bug Pokémon ensues, and Ash and his friends, who just so happen to have been in the area when the operation took place, find Mewtwo incarcerated. Though they and Mewtwo are successful in destroying its energy prison, Mewtwo’s life force is in jeopardy, but Ash and his Pokémon carry Mewtwo to Mt. Quena’s healing spring and hurl it into the water, and Mewtwo’s body and soul are restored. Mewtwo comes to another realization: That if this natural healing water has a healing effect on his artificial body, then being a clone does not mean that one is automatically “impure”. Rejuvenated, Mewtwo emerges before Giovanni and declares that neither it nor the region belong to the Team Rocket leader. Using all its power, Mewtwo psychically moves the lake and the spring beneath the surface of Mt. Quena, and Giovanni and all of his henchmen, except Jessie and James, are moved away from the mountain with their memories erased. Mewtwo sees that Ash, his friends, Jessie, James and also their Pokémon are virtuous and trustworthy enough not to reveal the mountain’s secrets, so it does not erase their memories. After thanking Ash for all his help, Mewtwo departs to reside in solitude. Biology Mewtwo is a Pokémon created by science. It is a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb. Mega Mewtwo X is larger and bulkier than its normal state. The horns on its head are longer and extend from V-shaped ridges on its forehead. Additionally, the horns are now pointed and curve upward. It now has two tubes behind its neck, its eyes are light blue, and it has large, purple growths over its shoulders. Its torso is smooth and small compared to its long, bulky limbs, and a Y-shaped line connects the collar and underbelly. Its forearms and thighs each have two raised ridges, and its digits are now longer and thinner. The tail is slightly shorter and stiffer than before and has a curled tip. In comparison, Mega Mewtwo Y is smaller and lighter, losing its long tail and the tube behind its neck. However, it grows a long, purple appendage with a curled tip from the back of its head that is similar to its previous form's tail. On its head it has two pointed, backward-curving spikes and a half-ring structure connecting to base of each and crossing over the top of its head, with empty space inside. Its eyes are now red and slightly larger. The digits on its hands and feet are now purple and more bulbous, and the middle toe is longer than the others. A bumpy ridge similar to a sternum replaces the breastplate structure on its chest, but this form is still largely smoother than the other two. Mewtwo was created after years of horrific gene splicing and DNA engineering experiments based on Mew. It is said to have the most savage heart among all Pokémon, lack compassion, and strike fear into its enemy with cold, glowing eyes. Because it was engineered to be the ultimate in battle, it can only think of defeating its foes. In the first movie, Mewtwo exemplified these vicious characteristics and was shown to be capable of levitation, telepathy and mind control. However, it was later shown to be caring, protective, and even altruistic. Another Mewtwo in the anime shared its aversion to contact with others, but was much less belligerent. Mewtwo conserves energy by remaining motionless in order to unleash its full power in battle. It is also capable of materializing psychic waves in the form of its signature move, Psystrike. Though rarely seen in the wild, it is said to be resting in a dark cave somewhere. Death Battle Info Background *Species: Psychic Pokémon *Type: Psychic *Height: 2.0 m/6'7" *Weight: 122 kg/269 lbs *Pokedex number 150 *Clone of Mew Statisis *HP: 106 *Attack: 110 (Mega X: 190, Y:150) *Defense: 90 (Mega X: 100, Y: 70) *Sp. Attack: 154 (Mega X: 154, Y: 194) *Sp. Defense: 90 (Mega X: 100, Y: 120) *Speed: 130 (Mega X: 130, Y:140) Abilities Mewtwo's standard ability is Pressure, and Unnerve is its hidden ability. Mega Mewtwo X's ability is Steadfast, and Mega Mewtwo Y's ability is Insomnia. * Pressure: Any attacks against the pokemon take twice as many power points to execute. * Unnerve: Makes foe tense, causing them to be unable to eat. * Steadfast: Whenever the pokemon flinches, its speed is increased one stage ( speed increases +50% per stage ) * Insomnia: The pokemon is immune to sleep and drowsiness. Moveset *Confusion *Disable *Safeguard *Future Sight *Psych Up *Miracle Eye *Psycho Cut *Power Swap *Guard Swap *Recover *Psychic *Barrier *Amnesia *Mist *Me First *Psystrike *Shadow Ball *Teleport *Hyper Beam *Psywave *Counter Strength Mewtwo's power levels can be measured by its in-game stats, as well by its feats in both the anime and manga. Looking at its stats, we can see that Mewtwo is both very fast, and very strong on its special side. For reference, a base stat of 86 is the statistical average for fullly-grown Pokémon. Mewtwo's tremendous power has earned it a spot in the Uber metagame of Pokemon, where only the strongest of Pokemon are found. In the Anime, stats aren't always precise, but if anything, Mewtwo is only stronger. Its psychic power is unmatched by any Pokemon in Kanto, and arguably, it is unmatched in the other regions as well. It planned on creating a storm to wipe out all of humanity and Pokemon, except for itself and the other clones of Pokemon it created. In the Manga, Mewtwo is seen as a threat to all of humanity. *Created a Life-Wiping Storm *Teleported An Entire Island Across the Globe *Created An Army of Cloned Pokémon *Wiped The Memories of Many People and Pokemon All At Once Weaknesses *Weak to dark, ghost, and bug type Pokémon Trivia *Held the highest base-stat total of all Pokemon as Mega Mewtwo X and Y, even surpassing Arceus. This has since been tied with the introduction of Mega Rayquaza Gallery Mega_Mewtwo_X.png|Mewtwo's X Mega Evolution Mewtwo_Mega_Y.png|Mewtwo's Y Mega Evolution Mewtwo SSB4.png|SSB4 Mewtwo 150Mewtwo AG anime.png|Mewtwo from the anime Mewtwo_NB.gif|Mewtwo's 2D sprite used in One Minute Melee Mewtwo_XY.gif|Mewtwo's 3D sprite from Pokémon X and Y MewTwoDBSprite.png|Mewtwo's sprite used in Vegeta VS Mewtwo Windindi_Mewtwo_Sprites.png|One of Mewtwo's sprites used in User:Windindi's Nintendo vs. Capcom Pokémon - Mewtwo has he appears in Pokémon The First Movie.png|Mewtwo as he appears in Pokémon: The First Movie Mewtwo Spoon.png|Mewtwo as he appears in Pokémon Adventures SHADOW MEWTWO.png|Shadow Mewtwo Mewtwo vs Deoxys SPOON.jpeg|Mewtwo using his psychic abilities to impale Deoxys with his spoon Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Pokemon characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Shapeshifters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Monster Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Genderless Category:JRPG Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Clone of another character Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Returning Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Combatants that can fly Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons